russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZSR-AM
DZSR (918 AM), known as Radyo Pilipinas 2 (on-air as Radyo Pilipinas Dos), is an AM radio station owned and operated by the Philippine Broadcasting Service-Bureau of Broadcast Services (PBS-BBS), an attached agency under the Presidential Communications Operations Office based in the Philippines. As the country's first radio station dedicated to sports, Radyo Pilipinas 2's programming grid is 70% sports content and 30% news, informative, and lifestyle programming carried over from the now-defunct DZRM Radyo Magasin. The station's studio is located at 4th floor, Media Center Building, Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City, and the transmitter is located at Malolos City, Bulacan. DZSR operates daily from 6:00 AM to 9:00 PM. On September 18, 2017, Sports Radio was rebranded as Radyo Pilipinas 2, merging its programming with Radyo Magasin. History 200px|thumb|left|Sports Radio logo (1996-2017) DZSR was formerly known as DPI Radyo Maynila during martial law. On May 10, 1986, Sports Radio (first known as DZSR SportsCenter 738) was established under the leadership of former actor Jose Mari Gonzales who took over as the Interim Director of the Bureau of Broadcast Services (former name of PBS). Gonzales ordered that all BBS radio station will give their respective identities including Radyo ng Bayan (918 kHz), Radyo Maynila (1278 kHz, now silent) and DZRP-Radyo Pagasa. DZFM was converted at that time as a news and information station covering sports developments in the country. Before DZFM was rebranded as Sports Radio, it was then-known as Radio Sports which is just a segment of the government radio station DZFM. Reynaldo "Dado" Roa was the first station manager, and at the time, the first staff of DZFM was composed of sports writers and reporters from the Radio Sports department and radio newscasters of the said station. DZFM, later renamed their call letters to DZSR on 738 kHz, however the station's callsign was reverted to DZFM as a courtesy to the original owner of the frequency, Frederick Marquardt, an American national who donated the 738 kHz frequency to the Philippine government. On March 1, 1996, 5 years after Marquardt's death, Sports Radio's frequency was moved from 738 kHz (now occupied by Radyo ng Bayan) to 918 kHz and changed their call letters back to DZSR under Memorandum Order No. 329 (Presidential Order No. 293) On February 1, 2010, it changed its callsign to DWSY (wherein the "SY" means Sports & Youth), as they expanded their programming from sports-related shows to youth-oriented programs. The youth programs of DWSY named "Youth Service" usually air on Saturdays. At the end of 2010, DWSY has changed back to DZSR. On September 18, 2017, Sports Radio was rebranded as Radyo Pilipinas 2, merging its programming with Radyo Magasin, which was shut down permanently the previous day. Initially, it was planned to be rebranded as Radyo Pilipinas 3, but turned out to be for the shortwave service counterpart. See also *Philippine Broadcasting Service *DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 *87.5 FM1 *104.3 FM2 *Radyo Pilipinas Worldwide References #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZSR#cite_ref-Sports_Radio_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZSR#cite_ref-Sports_Radio_1-1 ''b] Terrado, Reuben (May 15, 2016). "DZSR radio stays relevant in changing times by being PH sport's link to masses". Sports Interactive Network Philippines. Retrieved May 16, 2016. #'^' "PCOO E-Brochure" (PDF). Presidential Communications Operations Office. Retrieved June 26, 2017. Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1987 Category:People's Television Network Category:Philippine Broadcasting Service